falondefandomcom-20200213-history
Obelisk
The Adventure: Over the course of the last year, an obelisk was found buried just outside of the town of Newood. At first it just seemed to be a buried relic from a previous era. However, as the town continued excavating it, mysteries began to abound. Buried along with the obelisk a body was found, but the body had clearly been there for less than a year, even though the Obelisk had never been disturbed before now. More recently, a few people who went to investigate it went missing. Scared of the danger, nobody had approached the Obelisk, but the other day various effects of the people who disappeared showed up at the Obelisk. Convinced that passage back from the Obelisk is possible, the town is looking to mount a rescue mission to see if the people who disappeared could be brought back. The heroes working with the gods seem to be too busy to help with a problem like this, so Jerry has been rounding up help from the town instead. Lenny picks up Lady Jamatra's notebook that she dropped and realizes she has been taking field notes of the groups adventure. -------FIELD NOTES------- If found, please return to LADY JAMATRA or MAURIL JAMATRA at the Frozen Mountain Monastery. --Day 1-- Jerry is here with us as a companion on our way to the Obelisk Odd boots, coat, necklace, belt that appeared by the obelisk after the other explorers disappeared Five feet out from obelisk there is no snow around it and lush green grass, humid weather Touched obelisk, fog appears all around us Walked for 20 minutes until Kali first walks out of the fog and sees an old house. We all follow her out of the fog We can see a few figures that look like people in front of the house Upon closer inspection, they look like a pair of children. Young girl named Rose and beside her a young boy named Thorn. They live here but say they got scared from the monster in the basement and ran outside. Their parents are missing. They say they have been outside a few days maybe??? Walter, a baby (brother?), is still upstairs according to the kids SoLar goes inside first. House is lit. Golden windmill on a field painting flanked by framed pictures of aristocrats Looks like an expensive house and is well kept. We go up the stairs. 4 suits of armors with spears. No sign of baby. Portrait in here looks like a family. Father holding a baby, mother, 2 children. I investigate the painting closer and the mother looks like she is grimacing at the baby. Unsettling... We investigate the music room. Nothing of interest. No baby. Kali and Lenny argue about something. Next room is the library. No baby. Painting of a windmill on top of a cliff. Why is this family obsessed with windmills? Collections of poetry are 1st edition. Various other books. Very dusty. Next room is servants quarters with 2 beds. Nothing in dumbwaiter. Nothing in foot lockers. Definitely no baby here. Now we go up to the 3rd floor. Dusty balcony. Painting of woodland trees filled with creatures. SoLar inspects the suite of armor and we begin a battle. I was the only person who lost health but my new friend SoLar healed me. I investigated a room and the broom attacked me. Both Lenny and SoLar missed on their attacks but Thea managed to take it out with a firebolt. Thanks Thea (she's so young...). We investigate the bathroom - uneventful. We investigate what appears to be the master bedroom. Contains bed, wardrobes, vanity, etc. Normal. 3 gold rings and a topaz pendant in a jewelry box. We look into the closet - nothing. Dumbwaiter is here and also empty. We come across another bedroom which contains a..... Larry notices there is nothing else written. (A battle commensed and a thin skeleton woman screeches from the other side of the bedroom. She was a tough fight but unfortunately Lady Jamatra perished in the battle. However, her family lives on at the Frozen Mountain Monastery. Please consult the address in the front of her field notes). Category:Adventures